


Victory

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had an empty week where I was going to do a fuck tonne of writing and get on top of everything-- and then I caught a cold off my sister.</p>
<p>That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.</p>
<p>Anyway, I'll stop babbling now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an empty week where I was going to do a fuck tonne of writing and get on top of everything-- and then I caught a cold off my sister.
> 
> That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop babbling now.

It was weird to think that Seirin were the Winter cup champions. Even as they piled into Kagami's apartment that night to celebrate, all in high spirits and utter disbelief that they beat _Rakuzan_ , it was still a little hard to believe just how far they had come in just a few months.

A well-kept secret amongst the second years, throughout those same months, was that Hyuuga and Izuki had been dating. Well-kept in the sense that none of the first years had been told and Riko somehow managed to not to let slip to anyone outside of the team.

However, with the high spirits of victory and Kagami's room-mate Alex breaking out the imported alcohol, someone was going to bring it up.

"Hey Izuki." Kiyoshi called from the balcony. "Come here a second."

"What is it?" The point guard asked as he leaned on the railing, drink in hand and the buzz of the after party coursing through him.

Kiyoshi smiled, wrapping an arm around Izuki's shoulder and drawing him closer. "How long have you and Hyuuga been dating again?"

"Hm...eight months now?" The other replied, memory a little fuzzy but he couldn't forget the first week of the new year, how they spent an entire evening exploring each other's bodies and whispering sweet nothings between their lips.

"So it's getting serious?"

"I guess? I mean it's one of those things we don't think about much. Too focused on basketball and our studies y'know?"

Kiyoshi chuckled, looking out over the lights of the Tokyo skyline in the distance. "Thinking of popping the question any time soon?"

Izuki had chosen the wrong time to take a drink, he spluttered slightly as he laughed. "I dunno, I'm not thinking that far ahead. We're both still young, a lot can happen."

"Nah, I think you two are good together. I can't see either of you with anyone else. For one I don't think anyone else would be able to defuse his clutch time like you can."

"That's because I crack a joke and he gets annoyed at me."

That was a good point, there were more than a few occasions where Izuki had been the first one to speak once Hyuuga entered his clutch time state, gaining a glare or a snap in response but ultimately he ended up being the one to drag him out of it, most of the time by murmuring something in his ear, no-one had ever gotten either of them to disclose exactly _what_ he said.

"I can tell he's head over heels for you." Kiyoshi sighed. "But he won't say anything unless he's sure you want him just as badly."

"Our captain does lack courage sometimes." Izuki remarked, finishing his drink and smiling at Kiyoshi. "I'll think about it."

 

\---

 

It was the first night since the Winter cup that they spent the night alone together. Hyuuga's family had gone away for part of the winter vacation and left him in charge of the house. Within a few hours of them leaving Izuki was being pushed against the captain's bedroom door, lips pressed against his neck and shirt discarded on the floor of the hallway.

"Junpei..." He sighed, pressing his hips against the other's.

"Mm...yes?" The captain purred, rocking against Izuki.

The point guard carded his hands through Hyuuga's hair, tilting his head to meet the other's lips with his own, whimpering slightly as hands gripped his waist. The air felt heavy as the gap between them vanished with each kiss and moan, fingernails raked over exposed shoulders, teeth nipped at lips and the door creaked under the strain of both of them pressed against it.

"--bed..." He panted.

"If you insist, I liked the idea of doing you against this door." Hyuuga growled, nipping at Izuki's neck playfully. His hands moved to the smaller male's ass, squeezing as he rolled his hips and pulled a moan from the point guard.

A few more heated exchanges passed between them before Hyuuga pulled away, admiring how Izuki's breaths came quickly at the loss of lips against his. The captain smiled and opened the door, leading his lover to the bed and pulling him down, fingers already working the other's belt undone.

Izuki carefully slid Hyuuga's glasses off him, setting them aside with a smile as he bucked his hips. The older male smirked and shook his head slightly, firmly kissing the other, tongue pressing between the parted lips. A hand came to tease the point guard's still clothed cock, causing him to moan and suck on the other's tongue, his own hands raked down the bare back of his captain before frantically moving to rid himself of his remaining clothes - breaking away from the other's intoxicating kiss in the process.

"Impatient are we?" Hyuuga whispered as he gently took hold of the now exposed cock, already hard and leaking precum.

"Normally you're the one trying to rip my clothes off." Izuki remarked with a smirk, eyes roving over the broad shoulders that were marked with bite marks and scratches.

"Touché Shun, touché." He purred, raising an eyebrow as he gazed at the point guard. "God you're pretty."

Izuki bit his bottom lip, reaching up and drawing the other into another kiss, softly biting Hyuuga's lips as he felt the hand on his cock tighten and begin stroking him. He couldn't help but whimper and moan into his lover's mouth as the strokes became faster, already feeling his body sparking as the orgasm was building.

"God--that final match." Hyuuga hummed in his ear as he broke away. "I found it so hard ignoring how hot you looked drenched in sweat, going one-on-one with Hayama like that...I wanted to fuck you so hard in the changing room afterwards."

"Wh-What stopped you?" Izuki stammered, tossing his head to the side as the strokes slowed.

"I wanted to have you all to myself with no interruptions." The other growled, biting Izuki's neck as his hand moved from his lover's cock to his balls and squeezing lightly, gaining a gasp. "And here we are."

The blush on the point guard's face was reddening quickly, hearing such praise followed by the calculated actions of his captain were sure to be his undoing within minutes. His chest heaved as he exhaled heavily and caught the other's eye.

"I suppose that's a good enough reason." Izuki breathed. "So--"

He was cut short by lips against his, softer than before as the captain's hand left him and reached to the bedside table.

"So now I want to celebrate our victory." He whispered, fishing out the small bottle he was looking for. "If that's okay with you babe."

Izuki nodded, it was more than okay with him. He watched the older male with glazed eyes as fingers were lubed up, his heart was racing as the first finger pressed against his hole.

"You never relax do you?" Hyuuga remarked, circling the tight ring with his finger. "Come on babe, remember to breathe."

The other let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, his body relaxing as Hyuuga's lips were offered to his. The finger gently pressed into him as he whimpered, never quite getting used to that feeling of being penetrated. Hyuuga smiled into the kiss, knowing how to loosen up his lover after many nights like this, knowing that sometimes Izuki felt a little self-conscious about it. His cock was beginning to ache as it strained to be released from the confines of his clothing, but that could wait a little longer.

"There you go..." He murmured, adding a second finger with ease. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"Yeah..." Izuki sighed, a smile ghosting over his face as the two fingers stretched him out, a third being added slowly and making him feel full already.

Hyuuga gazed at his boyfriend's face in adoration, revelling in how he would bite down on his lower lip as he moaned, his eyes fluttering as Hyuuga's fingers pressed a little deeper and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. The point guard's hands carded through his hair, pulling his face closer and noses bumping as he let out a shaky breath.

"I love you so much Junpei." He whispered, bucking his hips slightly.

The other smiled, gently easing his fingers out of Izuki. "I love you too."

The captain moved to undo his pants but found his hand slapped away. He shot Izuki a puzzled look as the point guard's hands worked quickly to pop the fastener and pull the fly down, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and giving him a teasing stroke.

"Shun..." He moaned, moving to get rid of his clothes and return to having his lover underneath him. "Oh god--"

"I want to ride you." Izuki blurted out.

It caught Hyuuga off guard slightly, he nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to the other as he trailed his hands down the exposed back as he pulled him closer. The point guard smiled, climbing into the captain's lap and rolling his hips forward, cocks brushing against each other and both of them letting out a hiss at the friction.

"I love it when you demand things from me." Hyuuga murmured against Izuki's lips, hands pulling the younger male's ass cheeks apart and slipping a finger in again.

Izuki smiled, fingers digging into the other's shoulders as he lifted himself up. Hyuuga took the hint, easing his finger out and wiping the excess lube on his cock before guiding Izuki down. The point guard's lips parted as he sunk down, moaning into his lover's mouth.

"Ooh--fuck yes." His eyes slipped shut and his thighs were shaking slightly as he rolled his hips and let himself adjust to Hyuuga's size, not that he wasn't used to it by now.

"Hm?" The other hummed, hands stroking Izuki's thighs as he peppered light kisses on his neck. "You like that?"

"Of course." He breathed, fingers digging into his lover's shoulders and no doubt leaving more marks.

The older male pressed his hips up into his lover, moving to lightly grip his waist and hold him in place as slow movements caused them both to gasp and moan. Their lips met sloppily as Izuki began to take control, the clash of teeth in the haze of the moment was overlooked as he began to set a frantic pace.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the heated air, accompanied by shorts grunts and gasps from both of them. The captain thrusted to meet Izuki's movements, angling each thrust to hit the sweet spot and pull a higher pitch gasp from the other. Each sound that tumbled from those lips was music to his ears as he reached to start stroking the other's cock again.

"J-Junpei..." A gasp escaped Izuki's lips as he lost his rhythm, caught between rocking forward and continuing to fuck himself on Hyuuga's cock. His hips were starting to ache but he was so close he couldn't bear to stop now.

"Yeah?" Hyuuga grunted, lightly biting the other's neck. His fingers flexed around Izuki's cock, swiping his thumb over the slit and rubbing the leaking precum over the shaft.

Izuki didn't reply, he roughly captured Hyuuga's lips and slammed his hips down, clenching around his lover with a drawn out murmur. It didn't take many more strokes to bring him completely to the edge of ecstasy. A final angled thrust hit his sweet spot directly and he came with a loud and filthy moan, painting both their chests with his seed.

He fell against his boyfriend, feeling Hyuuga moving for a few more frantic thrusts until he was filled. The warm sticky feeling that came once the other pulled out was one he neither loved or hated, it was a happy medium, something that could be dealt with in the shower when he could stand straight.

Hyuuga gently carded a hand through his lover's hair, coaxing the smaller male to look at him. Soft lips pressed against his, a small whimper passed between them in the dying haze. They hadn't moved much, only for the captain to slip out of Izuki, they both felt vaguely dirty but they were also too tired to move.

Izuki smiled, remembering the conversation with Kiyoshi a week ago. He had racked his brain trying to think of a way to propose, the perfect set-up, the cheesy romantics and all that jazz. It occurred to him as he lay against Hyuuga, both of them panting and coated in sweat and the smell of sex, that he didn't need to make a massive show of it.

He loved Hyuuga, no-one knew him better, no-one could withstand his puns, no-one mattered more to him - except perhaps the team as a whole - than his best friend. He wanted to be with Hyuuga for the rest of his life.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered, raising his head from where he had been resting it on the other's shoulder.

"...can't it wait until we've showered?"

Izuki laughed. "Only if you make me coffee afterwards."

Hyuuga thought the request was slightly odd but he shrugged, sometimes Izuki was a little strange but he was used to it. It was one of the many things that drew him to the other in the first place, the puns were cringe-worthy and sometimes Hyuuga really wanted to hit him in the face with a basketball for them, but they were what made him happy. If Izuki was happy causing everyone else to groan at horrible wordplay then Hyuuga would suck it up and get his own back in private.

They took a shower together, easing the sore muscles on each other's bodies with light massages and gentle kisses, the warm spray soothing the marks of their celebration. Neither said anything, simply working to get clean before getting dressed and heading into Hyuuga's kitchen.

"So what is it that you want to ask me?" Hyuuga sighed, a lazy smile on his face as he retrieved his glasses from the bedroom, filling the kettle with water.

"If you could change one thing about me what would it be?" Izuki replied, sitting on the counter despite him knowing that Hyuuga wouldn't be too amused at it.

The captain raised an eyebrow, finding a mug for his boyfriend as he processed the question. "Nothing? Maybe your amount of puns. Why?"

Izuki bit his lip, shrugging and running a hand through his hair. "No reason."

Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, nodding as he poured the boiling water into the mug and stirred the instant coffee. He never understood how Izuki could possibly enjoy instant coffee over actual beans but he had given up trying to reason with the other on it.

"Here you go." He smiled, placing the mug on the counter next to Izuki. "Now, tell me what was with that question."

"I love you a _latte_." Izuki beamed back. "Words cannot _expresso_ how much you mean to me Junpei."

"You didn't get me to make you coffee just so you could make puns did you?"

"Would you expect anything less from me?"

Hyuuga shook his head and chuckled. "You're avoiding the question Shun." He took the point guard's hand and brought it to his lips, keeping eye contact the entire time. "What is it? Did someone say something about you needing to change?"

"No...not exactly."

"Is it the Winter Cup? Or Kiyoshi having to go to America for treatment? I know it's tough but he needs to go if he has a hope of playing--"

"It's about us." Izuki interrupted.

There was a pause, Hyuuga stepped between Izuki's legs and held his face tenderly. "What about us?"

The point guard smiled, covering his boyfriend's hands with his own. "The reason I asked you that question Junpei. There's one thing I would change about you..."

Hyuuga didn't even attempt to work out what Izuki was implying, he was too scared that he was about to lose everything he held dear to him. He looked into the cloudy grey eyes and exhaled slowly. "W-What?"

Izuki hadn't intended to make his boyfriend paranoid, he bit his lip as he regarded the other's worried expression. "Your last name."

For a split second Hyuuga was confused, he didn't quite understand. Well he had a vague idea but he wanted to hear Izuki confirm it before he jumped to conclusions. "What?"

Izuki giggled, adoring how clueless his lover seemed. "I'm asking you to marry me dumbass."

"Marry you?"

"Yes!"

"Why the hell did you word it like that?" Hyuuga sighed, a smile breaking out on his previously worried face.

"My other question was 'wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?' but I thought that was too obvious."

"You're something else Shun...you really are." The captain laughed, pressing his lips to Izuki's softly as he cradled the other's face in his hands. "I wouldn't have it any other way though."

"So is that a yes?" Izuki whispered.

"Yes that's a yes. I still can't believe you worded it like that though..."

The point guard smiled and slipped off the counter, stepping into the other's embrace and burying his face in the crook of Hyuuga's neck. Feeling the arms of his captain, his best friend, his fiancé, wrap around him and hug him tightly.

"I love you Junpei." He murmured.

"I love you too Shun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Request (I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get to it): Trans!Izuki coming out to Hyuuga.
> 
> Request list: 6 oneshots


End file.
